The present invention relates to orthopedic shoe appliances specifically adapted to provide improved stability of the foot structure, and a method of providing for improved stability of the foot structure, during ambulation.
When a person ambulates, or moves from place to place such as by walking, a host of triplane motions occur to the foot structure, broadly termed pronation and supination. Pronation generally involves rotation of a joint or part in a forward direction or toward the midline of the body. Supination generally involves rotation of a joint or part in an outward direction or away from the midline of the body. When a person over-pronates, or for any other reason places too much force on the inside of the foot, excessive mobility of the medial arch area of the foot can result. The resulting foot instability can be manifested as arch, foot, ankle, and/or leg pain, as well as postural problems from excessive internal rotation of the leg.
Conventional orthopedic corrective devices described to address this problem include many different types. However, none provide for an orthopedic shoe appliance specifically adapted to provide improved stability of the foot structure, and a method of providing for improved stability of the foot structure, during ambulation in the manner which is provided for in the present invention. The present invention relates more specifically to an orthopedic corrective device that is to be disposed in the footware and applied for the correction and/or treatment of ambulatory mechanical disorders and ensuing physical symptoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,478, issued Mar. 16, 1999 to McMahon et al. teaches a shoe having a resilient sole, an upper secured to the sole, and a rockable member within a cavity in the sole. The rockable member being configured for side-to-side rocking in the sole cavity between a neutral position and a tilted position as the wearer's foot is moved relative to the sole between a neutral position and a tilted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,705, issued Dec. 9, 1997 to Alonso Coves teaches an insole formed by the combination of two laminar bodies, one of split leather and the other of rubber material being provided with knobs forming support projections for the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,553, issued Aug. 1, 1989 to Voykin teaches a foot zone reflex self-administering therapy apparatus comprising a display board adapted to display foot reflexology zones corresponding to anatomical areas of the body and stimulating members adapted to be placed on the display board at a zone corresponding to an anatomical area of the body requiring therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,964, issued Nov. 15, 1983 to Farino et al. teaches a post-operative pliable protector device for the hallux or big toe having a cushion pad with at least a portion thereof adapted to encircle the toe and being formed with a separable fastener having a loop-type fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,402, issued Oct. 11, 1983 to Looney teaches a supportive shoe or insert which provides increased support to specific areas of the foot during the first and second trimesters and third trimester of pregnancy to compensate for changes in body weight and center of gravity. A pad, which can be a shoe insole, is provided with these specific areas of support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,472, issued Jun. 8, 1982 to Tager teaches compensatory-corrective orthopedic foot devices comprising of the construction and specific application of a series of differentially-sized geometrically-shaped and specifically configured, generally wedge-shaped, prosthetic devices that are utilized in the cojpensatory treatment of specific clinical structural biomechanical abnormalities of the human foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,902, issued Apr. 28, 1981 to Dieterich teaches an orthopedic sandal for correction of hammer-toes and X-toe comprising a dual lever arm arrangement pivotable on a horizontal axis transverse to the sole. Additionally, a pressure element for pressing the toes downward in on one arm and the other arm is fastened to the rearward portion of the foot so that as the foot is lifted, the pressure element is pressed downwardly on the hammer-toes.
None of the art as identified above, either individually or in combination, describes an orthopedic shoe appliance nor a method, which specifically provides for improved stability of the foot structure during ambulation, in the manner provided for in the present invention. The present invention provides an orthopedic shoe appliance specifically adapted to provide improved stability of the foot structure, and a method of providing for improved stability of the foot structure, during ambulation. Many individuals suffer from a functional limitation of big toe (hallux) motion with ensuing joint pathology and pain. Additionally, many people suffer from abnormal weight distribution on the ball of the foot with lesser metatarsalgia complaints. Overpronation can be attributed to a host of other foot ailments as well as contributing to abnormal mechanics of the ankle, knee, hip and lower back. This problem is common and has been a topic of concern by shoe manufacturers and podiatrists attempting to achieve foot comfort. The present invention will improve foot function with improved biomechanical noticed immediately as increased foot comfort in the user.